gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Novelty Pages
After thinking about this for some time, I think it would be a good idea to continue with the pages for Novelty Pokémon in a similar way that Bulbapedia and other Pokémon sites present information about the canon Pokémon. Obviously we wouldn't have as much information to share (no information about location and diet, for one, and the flavor text sections would be a lot smaller) but I still think it would be a good idea. I've made a mockup of the beginnings of a page for Dracowymsy Regular Form here: User:Magaroja/Dracowymsy. It's obviously in the works, but other stuff that would go on there would be some information as to its origins, when it was first released (if we could ever find it out, that is), its Battle Tower stats, a chart that shows the form changes, and a small table showcasing the sprites and their shiny forms. Any other suggestions as to information that could go on the page would be welcome here. Sp des Slick 22:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :: I agree, I think we should continue forward with this project. One question I do have however is how specific should the pages be. In other words should each and every Novelty get their own page, or should it dwindle down to Evolution Line? I mean, aside from the stats in the Dex, I can't really think of much to include on the, say, Ivysaur Clone page as opposed to either of the others... ::As for "other suggestions", one thing I'd like would be evolutionary info, which has been included for some Novelties in the blurb above their box on the Novelty Page, but honestly desperately needs a more uniform place for it. Additionally, one idea I had rolling in my head is that, for the ones that have them, possibly including some of the alternate and/or old sprites of the Novelties on their page, such as the older sprites for Slime Slugma. I was considering gathering some of them and putting them on the bottom of the Novelty page in a little "trivia" section or something, but having them on their own page would make a bit more sense... Again, possibly in a trivia section, but still. [[User:M190049|''~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 23:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: Because they have so little info, I think having an entire evolutionary family or group of forms on one page would be a good idea, especially with Bidofo that doesn't have different Flavor Texts (but Zombidofo should be its own thing since it's a special case). In that case, maybe that nav box could be reworked to include all the forms? I think I'd prefer one nav box with all the information over a box that changes randomly with each refresh. And yes, the evolution info should definitely be included on the pages. ::: Some more info, where relevant, could be the source of inspiration for the Novelty forms. We could get some stuff on Dracowymsy, Bidofo, Zergoose/Feral Zergoose, and Pokii, and we know the story behind the anime and game-inspired ones (SE Pichu, Primal Dialga, Shadow Lugia, and Fake Groudon); I could definitely see us going a bit into the games/movies/anime to describe where they came from. ::: If there's still an issue of "fililng out" the pages, we could very well have the "themed" Pokemon grouped together; for example, the Fossils could all be on one page and the "Holiday/Seasonal" ones on another. The rest would need to be their own pages because they don't really fit in together, however. At any rate, I can try churning out a new prototype for Dracowymsy this week, or if you or anyone else wants to take a crack at it feel free. Once this project is done, we could leave the Novelty Pokemon page up with more summarized information on the Pokémon than it has right now. 'Sp' 'des Slick''' 02:06, January 24, 2012 (UTC)